Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a laundry treating apparatus having a filter assembly provided thereto.
Discussion of the Related Art
The laundry treating apparatus is a general term of a domestic appliance including a washing machine, a dryer for drying clothes, and a washing and drying machine for washing and drying clothes.
In the meantime, in the laundry treating apparatuses which can dry clothes (A drying object), there are an exhaust type laundry treating apparatus and a circulating type laundry treating apparatus.
That is, in the laundry treating apparatuses which can dry clothes, there are an exhaust type laundry treating apparatus which exhausts humid high temperature air from a drum to an outside of the laundry treating apparatus, and a circulating type laundry treating apparatus in which a heat exchanger condenses and heats the air discharged from the drum while the humid high temperature air from the drum is re-supplied to the drum (While the air from the drum is circulated).
In the meantime, the air exhausting from the drum during drying may contain foreign matter (Lint and so on) from the drying object, such as the clothes. If such foreign matter is accumulated on elements in the laundry treating apparatus, something wrong may take place in the laundry treating apparatus, and, if the foreign matter flies out to an outside of the laundry treating apparatus, the foreign matter is liable to pollute air of a room having the laundry treating apparatus installed therein.
Therefore, the laundry treating apparatus having a drying function provided thereto is required to have the foreign matter removed from the air exhausting from the drum.
A related art laundry treating apparatus having a drying function provided thereto has a connection duct provided along a height direction of the drum and an exhaust duct provided along a length direction of the drum, wherein the connection duct has a filter provided thereto for filtering the air exhausting from the drum.
However, in general, since a size of the laundry treating apparatus is set by standards of each country, extension of a length of the connection duct (Length of the connection duct provided along the height direction of the drum) is not easy, accordingly. As far as the extension of the length of the connection duct is not easy, the related art laundry treating apparatus has a problem in that enlarging a filtering capacity of the filter provided to the connection duct has not been easy.
And, the related art laundry treating apparatus is not convenient in that dropping of drying efficiency of the laundry treating apparatus can be prevented only if a user cleans the filter after an amount of the foreign matter accumulated at the filter is determined every time the user uses the laundry treating apparatus.
And, since the related art laundry treating apparatus has a problem in that the user can not determine whether the filter is mounted to the laundry treating apparatus or not, there has been a risk in that the user is liable to put the laundry treating apparatus into operation even if the filter is not mounted to the laundry treating apparatus.
And, since the related art laundry treating apparatus has a problem in that an amount of the foreign matter remained in the filter can not be determined, there is a problem in that the related art laundry treating apparatus can not notify the user of a filter cleaning time.
And, the related art laundry treating apparatus has a problem in that it can not be determined whether the drop of the dry efficiency is caused by the filter blocked by the foreign matter or the duct blocked by the foreign matter.